The first lost spirit resurected
by Gyra196
Summary: a story i spent ages on, if you can draw my character plz e-mail me and don't forget to R


          I remember when the whole thing had started; it was about 3 years ago. When I was living in Japan with my aunt. They where really nice to me for the year that I had spent there, they even bought me a computer before I even arrived.

          I was to live in Japan so that I could learn about Japanese culture for a while but of course it was extremely hard as I only knew English, but I soon found a way to fit in. Still I was usually made fun of by some of the other kids, but I didn't care, I just always ignored them and went on with what I was usually doing.

          It was only a few months later that I had received a blue disc in the mail, I don't remember signing up for anything but it was in a unusual packaging, strange letters where around the edges. I walked back up the stairs towards my room, where I slowly opened the packaging. Upon opening the letter I saw a completely blue disc inside I pulled it out and put it into my computer, starting the machine up, I heard the fans whir into action.

          After a while during boot up, the computer screen went white as it proceeded to fill it's self with a blue flashing light, I was confused I tried mashing at the keyboard, but I was just electrocuted, I tried the machine and the plug but I got electrocuted by both. I stared at the screen but before long some thing weird happened, the blue line came out of the monitor, I was really scared, soon the blue line was forming into ball it then floated towards me as a white light, I put my hand out to grab it, when I did, I felt something go through me it was a shock of power. Slowly the light faded away and the computer was back to normal, I pulled my arm back and felt something in my hand taking a closer look it was a small device of some sort slightly larger than my mobile phone, it was coloured dark, it had a blue grip handle and a red fascia. I was compelled to see what it did, but the phone rang and I went to answer it, I saw on the screen it said Uncle, I picked it up.

          "Hello?" I asked

          "Hey Gary?" a voice replied

          "Yes Uncle what is it?" I asked again

          "Me and your aunt will be stuck in Osaka for 3 days," My uncle replied

          "Oh," I said

          "Are you going to be okay on your own for a few days?" he asked

          "Don't worry I'll be okay," I replied

          "Okay then we'll see in 3 days, bye" he said

          "Bye" I responded

          Then the phone clicked and I put the receiver back down as I went back to my room. I relaxed a bit but before long I heard something beep, I got up to see were it was coming from. Looking around I couldn't see anything until I looked down, then I saw the device once again, looking at it I pressed a few buttons to show a 3d map of the area. A red dot was flashing on the screen, I put it down for a while and grabbed my coat, I picked up the device again and I heard a voice coming from the device. 

          "What the hell?"

          "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN," said a female voice, "YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN AS ONE OF THE MISSING SPIRIT HOLDERS," I felt confused

          "What do you mean?"

          "YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN THIS DIGIVICE, BECAUSE YOU WHERE DESTINED TO HAVE THIS POWER," 

          "What do I have to do," I asked

          "FOLLOW THE MAP AND ALL SHALL BE EXPLAINED," the voice said

          Walking out of my house I followed the path, slowly taking once step at a time. After a while when I had reached my destination I discovered I was inside a old warehouse, looking around I could see nothing when something hit me from behind.

Falling to the ground, I got back up to see what hit me and there I saw a monster, it was pretty big, I was really scared. It tried hitting me again, chasing me around the building every time striking the ground, causing a flash of light to be seen from every place he hit. Every time I was able to see what he looked like, first facial markings on his face, with a large nose, and red hat, suddenly I was cornered back against a large crane, with one swoop, I ducked out of the way, he knocked the crane down with one hit.

          Slowly a small item rose from the cranes spot, I watched the item come up. I realised it was like a mini bust, but no eyes, just empty, it looked like armour or something. True it was empty, but a sensed a feeling of energy inside it as I stared at it, wondering what energy was inside the item. I could tell I was going to find out soon enough, the beast rose up, smirking at me.

          "AT LAST I HAVE FOUND YOU!" it said

          "Who are you?" I asked

          "I am grottomon," he replied

          He leaped towards the bust, when my digivice beeped; holding it up the bust moved towards me I felt shocked. The digivice moved horizontally pointing right at the bust, slowly the item shrank and was sucked into my digivice. As it got closer I could see what it was it was some sort of a armour, but what was it? When it was completely sucked in, I felt power go through me. Then I saw a weird shape appear on the screen, then as if I couldn't be controlled, my body rose up and rubbed the end of the digivice across my hand but as I did, the same weird code surrounded me, I felt power surge through me as the armour slowly surrounded me, after a short while the code had disappeared.

          "I am Garudamon," 

          "NO!" yelled grottomon

          "I shall send you back to where you came from!" I said

          I rushed at him knocking him off balance for a while, as I kicked him down, slowly he got back up.

          "No way," he said

          I kicked him again, he flew through the air hitting a wall, I grabbed my digivice.

          "I shall banish you back to where you came," I said

          Hitting a few buttons on the digivice and then pressing the side button, a white beam shot out as I pointed it towards him. The Light surrounded him; his body was completely surrounded as he disappeared. My body felt weakened as I fell onto the ground, the weird code surrounded me once again, as I turned back to my normal self.

          TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
